Numerous ways to protect objects against impact stresses, in particular, against high-energy, briefly acting impact stresses, have previously been described. The intention is to prevent penetration of the protective layer or of the workpiece by a striking item. In this case, the kinetic energy of the striking item must be absorbed and passed on as gently as possible to the workpiece or dissipated. It is not necessarily the hardness of the uppermost surface layers that is here important, it is, rather, decisive that the kinetic energy of the striking item is sufficiently dissipated at the latest when it reaches the lowermost regions of the protective layer or is transferred to the workpiece.
DE 199 53 259 C2 describes a composite of at least one protective sheet and a backing of metal plates or a fiber fabric. The protective sheet has a thickness of at least 10 mm, which already gives the arrangement a great weight. The weights of such protective sheets are generally regarded as being disadvantageous.
DE 199 56 197 C2 describes a reactive protection for the outer wall of an object to be protected. The protection has a number of layers, one layer of which consists of an explosive that detonates when hit by a projectile. The detonated explosive produces a counter-explosion with respect to the explosive charge of hollow-charge projectiles which is intended to disperse the kinetic energy of the hollow-charge projectile.
DE 10 2005 022 264 A1 describes an enamel coating for liquid application. This is intended, for example, for machine components that are exposed to particularly demanding tribological conditions and are therefore subjected to particularly great wear. The method described there is particularly suitable for producing a wear-resistant coating as a thick layer with a removal reserve. This method is not intended to be suitable for the use of thin layers. A use for improving impact strength is not described.